Skeletor
Skeletor is a resident of the D4NK universe and its counterpart to the cartoon character of the same name. History Skeletor was spawned from the fires of Mt. Fright on Halloween night. According to himself, he was created as a fully-grown skeleton man and did not have to go through the process of physical maturation. His immediate instinct after being created was to take over the world, though he had no way to do so. He has spent all his years constantly trying to come up with evil schemes to take over the world on Halloween night, though none have succeeded for various reasons. He has managed to amass a dark army of undead through his use of dark magik, though his minions are usually a bunch of idiots, which is a common side-effect of dark magik. Skeletor almost took over the world when he worked together with Arthass and Faghettitiger to kill the entire city of England on Halloween, though they were stopped by Myke, as he was selling bleach in the area at the time and did not want to lose any potential customers. Skeletor is currently in the hospital after breaking his legs trying to execute a legendary super whirlwind flip-kick on Myke to get revenge. Relationships Skeletor hates most life and wishes to rule over everyone. He loves his pet Panther, Panthor. He dislikes Arthass and Faghettitiger slightly less due to their willingness to assist him. He absolutely despises Myke for ruining his plan that was so close to success. Weapons, powers, and abilities Skeletor possesses all the weapons and abilities of his non-D4NK counterpart, which includes his mastery over dark magik, his high strength levels, and his staff, the Havoc Staff. Trivia * Skeletor's first name is John, but he will kill anyone who refers to him as such. * Skeletor once entered a bake-off in an attempt to poison the judges, but one of his minions accidentally swapped the labels for his poison and his fairy dust, so he ended up winning first prize. * Skeletor once attempted to kill children by giving out candy filled with razor blades, but he ended up feeling hungry whilst waiting for all the children to stop at his house on Mt. Fright to trick-or-treat and ended up eating all the candy for himself. The children never even came to his house anyway. * Skeletor once tried to summon Demon Lord Zeraxos to destroy the world, but accidentally summoned Marge the Tormentor's husband, Homer the Sky Fatass, who thought Skeletor was a chicken wing and attempted to eat him. * Skeletor once tried to kill all the doctors in the country by air-dropping apples into every hospital in the country, but Chip Skylark was making his annual visits to all the hospitals and ended up thinking the apples were gifts for him and his shiny teeth. He later thanked Skeletor by making his teeth shiny as well. * Skeletor once tried to make Mt. Fright erupt and cause a 100-year spooky storm. It worked, but because Mt. Fright had been inactive for so long, it was only a 1-day spooky storm that was only mildly spooky. * Skeletor once tried to be good for once and donate $1000 to charity, though he later found out that the charity he donated to was a false one created by Myke in order to purchase a stall to sell bleach. * Skeletor once tried to destroy all the world's supply of Reese's products, though he later discovered that Reese's are immune to dark magik. * Skeletor once tried to recruit the terrifying Angery Doggo into his army, but she just ended up biting him. * The F.A.R.T. discovered that Skeletor was not born with a skeleton face, but rather his face was torn off by a face gremlin. They are still looking into how he is able to survive without a face, as it may lead to breakthroughs in the Department of Saving People Without Faces. * Myke is likely unaware that Skeletor hates him and probably doesn't even know who he is. Category:Character